


Who Needs Leftovers When You Can Order Pizza Instead

by kanekisken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, okay so, they're 3rd years, you know i feel dirty now tagging those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rough day at school for Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Leftovers When You Can Order Pizza Instead

**Author's Note:**

> i had a fucked up dream last night that included these 2 losers and this is to make up for it bc it fUCKE D ME UP MAN like i wrote this instead of my annotated bibliography for english it got me that bad  
> so enjoy these 2 fricking (☉‿☉✿)

It was a rough day at school for Kaneki. First off, he had accidentally left his homework at home, having to come up with some bullshit excuse to give his teacher on why he didn’t have it. Luckily it was the first time he had ever done something like that and was only given a warning. But it seemed like after that incident did his day just jump off the deep end.

He didn’t answer questions asked by the teachers, getting embarrassed when the whole class eyed him for not knowing the answer. His lunch that he packed himself had gotten knocked over, spilling out all over the floor. Thankfully Hide was with him and comforted him, sharing his food with the shy boy. Next, his pencils kept breaking, having to rely on his pens for the remainder of the day until one exploded all over his shirt.

Kaneki was not enjoying this day and could only hope it would end soon.

He was glad once school had ended, thankful it was Friday and that everybody would forget his mishaps over the weekend. Thinking he would fare better at home was a mistake on his part.

His aunt wasn’t any better, actually home when he arrived to only scold him for his cousin’s bad grades.

It wasn’t his fault his cousin didn’t give a shit about school, having turned down many of Kaneki’s invitations to study so he could go play video games or hang out with his friends. He had tried many times to tell his aunt that, getting dismissed in the process that her precious boy wouldn’t dare do such a thing with such low grades.

He had given up in the process, deciding that he didn’t give a damn about what those two thought of him since they never listened to him anyways.

But those were on his good days, and today, was definitely not a good day.

“KANEKI KEN,” he heard his name called from the living room just as he was walking in, freezing up at the hard tone in his aunt’s voice. He quickly toed off his shoes, dragging himself towards the living area to meet with his seething aunt.

She was absolutely red in the face, a noticeable vein on her forehead that looked ready to pop at a moment’s notice. Kaneki wanted to cringe but held himself back.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, mister?”

“Um,” the boy started, avoiding her glare as he tried to wrack his brain for any clue that might help him in understanding what was going on.

“That’s it? ‘Um?’”

“To be honest,” he started in his gentlest voice so as to not aggravate her even more, despite knowing what he was about to say would definitely send her on a rampage, “I don’t…know what’s going on.”

He was pretty sure that vein on her forehead just popped, her face getting darker than before, almost a maroon color. He was in awe that her face could look like that, noting it contrasted well with her shirt.

“Asaoka is failing his classes and you have the nerve to say you didn’t know.”

Ah, he should’ve known it would be about this

“Because he said he had it all under control last time I asked.” Really, this was getting on his nerves. He didn’t dare raise his voice at her though, knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“That’s not good enough, Ken.”

“I’m not his tutor,” he fired back, keeping his face calm and collected. In his opinion, he probably shouldn’t have said something like that, but it was the truth. It’s not his fault his cousin neglects his school work, and it’s not like he wants his aunt to compare the two all the time. He’s only there to have a roof over his head with some familial environment and to pass his own classes.

“Your mother did what she could to help me during our school years, why can’t you be more like her instead of being so selfish?”

Those words caused Kaneki to tense up, his eyes lowering to the floor as he tightened his fists.

“Maybe I’d be more like her if she had lived longer,” he muttered back, causing his aunt to snap at him to speak up. He held his head up high, meeting her eyes as he repeated his words, adding on, “Maybe if you didn’t work her to death, I’d have learned her selflessness. Guess neither of us can be happy.”

That seemed to have effectively shut her up, a stunned look on her face as she watched Kaneki turn right around and leave, not giving her a chance to rebuttal.

Kaneki passed his cousin on his way back to the front door, not giving him the time of day as he slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his bag once more, heading out without calling out where he was going.

He didn’t know where he was going to be honest, letting his feet guide him around the neighborhood before he found himself in front of his best friend’s house. Letting out a sigh, he smiled softly as he walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

He didn’t have to wait long, Hide yelling that he was coming as soon as the doorbell went off. Kaneki couldn’t help but to giggle at his friend’s antics, grinning when his bright friend yanked the door open.

“Kaneki!” he yelled out, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he dragged him inside, locking the door  behind them while the brunette kicked his shoes off.

“What’s up man? Usually you text before you come over. By the way, mom isn’t home yet so it’s just us and the leftovers she left for me,” Hide was talking a mile a minute, leading his friend up the stairs to his room to drop his bag off.

“Really though,” the bleach haired boy started, grabbing his desk chair to lounge on as Kaneki took a seat on his bed, his voice dropping his “can do” attitude, “I can see through that smile. What happened?”

“Ah,” Kaneki chuckled, scratching his cheek as he laid back against the bed spread. “My aunt.”

Hide seemed to understand, not pushing him for more answers as he stood up and joined him on the bed. The two boys lied there, not saying a word as they stared up at the ceiling. Kaneki didn’t mind though, just being in his friend’s company helping him feel a little better.

“You wanna read while I shoot some zombies?” Hide asked, breaking the silence in the room. Kaneki turned to look at his friend, almost jumping when he realized they were nose to nose.

Hide didn’t seem to have any qualms about the closeness between them, raising an eyebrow at his friend’s reaction.

“S-sure,” the other boy whispered, not breaking eye contact. They didn’t move, continuing their little staring contest until Kaneki felt heat on his cheeks, sitting up to avoid his friend from seeing him blush.

Hide busted up laughing, slowly sitting up to smack his friend on the back.

“I win!”

“Yet you get nothing in return,” Kaneki shot back, finally tugging his tie loose before taking it off. He stood up and pulled off his sweater vest as well, folding the clothing articles before laying them on his bag. Hide was already in his laid back attire, opening his drawer up to throw Kaneki a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. The brunette didn’t object, leaving to the room to go change in the bathroom.

As he changed, Hide left to go downstairs, setting up the living room for a night of video games and even made sure to grab some of Kaneki’s books that he had left behind from previous visits, setting them out on the coffee table.

Checking the time, he noted it was getting close to dinner time, remembering the text from his mom saying she wouldn’t be off of work till late. He had mentioned the leftovers to Kaneki earlier but wasn’t actually in the mood for whatever health thing his mom had made the night before. He wasn’t the one on the diet.

Kaneki came down the stairs and joined his friend in the living room, catching the end of a phone call that sounded like they were ordering pizza.

“I thought you had leftovers?” he questioned when Hide hung up the phone.

“Yeah but it’s like…healthy food. We’re teenagers, we don’t need that stuff,” Hide waved him off, closing the curtains to make the room as dark as they could with the sun still up.

“Okay your books are there,” he pointed out, noting Kaneki had already taken a seat on his side of the couch, a book in hand, “and the pizza should be here in 30 minutes. You think you can wait that long?”

“Probably. It’s you I’m worried about,” Kaneki joked, dodging a pillow being thrown at him. Hide took his seat, grabbing his controller to start up the game as Kaneki laid his feet on his lap.

They stayed in that position until the pizza arrived, pausing the game and setting the book down as they maneuvered off the couch. Kaneki slipped into the kitchen as his friend paid for the pizza, getting paper plates out and setting out their drinks. Once they were satisfied with their plates, they went back into the living room, getting comfortable once again. Except this time, they were sitting side by side, Kaneki watching Hide play his game.

They had it set up to where Kaneki would feed the other, laughing whenever he would miss his mouth entirely and have pizza sauce all over his cheek. He didn’t know what overcame him, but suddenly the brunette was leaning over and licking the sauce off, pulling back to only realize what the fuck he did.

Hide was frozen, his character dying as he dropped his controller on the floor. He slowly turned to look at his friend, eyes wide when he saw the other boy as red as the pizza sauce.

“I-I don’t-um-“ Kaneki started, pushing away before his friend could yell at him for doing something like that. But he didn’t get very far, confused when a hand clasped his wrist, keeping him from moving. He hesitantly looked up, scared at what Hide might look like, or do.

He was surprised when a pair of lips covered his own, effectively cutting off any words of protest the brunette might’ve been about to say. Instead, he felt sparks run up and down his body, staring wide at the wall behind his friend, too shocked to either push him away or kiss back.

Not that he wanted to kiss back…right?

He didn’t know anymore, Hide eventually pulling back to bump noses with him.

They stayed like that, his shock turning into a warm fuzzy feeling that wouldn’t go away as he stared into Hide’s eyes. He slowly started to understand what the fuck was happening, his face heating up as his heart started to pound.

Hide just kissed him.

Like seriously kissed him.

And he let him.

He let the boy kiss him and he didn’t do anything about it.

He felt arms wrap around his waist, his own arms wrapping around Hide’s neck as they panted against each other’s mouths. They both pulled each other closer, Kaneki throwing out all caution to the wind as he decided he liked what he was feeling. He was practically in his lap at this point, both leaning in to reconnect their lips once more.

Kaneki made sure to actually do something this time, kissing back with equal fervor as his friend slid a hand up to cup the back of his neck, keeping him from pulling back so he could deepen the kiss.

It was…very nice. He sighed into the kiss when a hand gripped his hip, making a small sound when a tongue made a very welcomed appearance. He moaned as the kiss got hotter, gyrating his hips just a little against Hide’s obvious arousal. Both jumped up when their groins made contact, pulling away just enough to look down at their laps.

“Upstairs?” Hide asked, his voice deep with lust and want. Kaneki nodded, too aroused to talk as he moved himself off his lap. They left their food on the coffee table, game un paused and book left wide open as they hurried up the stairs to the energetic boy’s room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them did Kaneki tug on the other’s hand, pulling him over to topple him on the bed. They immediately went back to what they were doing downstairs, hands roaming as they rocked against each other.

It was getting really heated, their kisses getting more dirty and eventually they couldn’t even call it kissing as they neared their respective climax’. They were both so close before Hide pulled away, both groaning at the loss of what could’ve been their best orgasm.

“Wait,” Hide said in a throatily voice, moving off to shuck his sweats and boxers, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his drawer.

Kaneki watched him, losing his sweats and boxers as well as he spread his legs, deciding to forgo his shirt as well. Hide moaned at the sight in front of him, his arousal very much enjoying what he was seeing.

The brunette eyed the throbbing cock, whimpering at the thought of that inside of him, filling him up as he pounded away in him. His own arousal twitched at the thought, precum oozing out onto his stomach.

Hide threw off his shirt as well, getting on his knees on the bed as he towered over his friend. Shuffling in between his open legs, he leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Kaneki’s forehead, going further down to bypass his mouth and straight for his collarbone.

Kaneki’s breath hitched at the little nips and kisses on his collarbone, eyes shutting as they went lower to his nipples, feeling a tongue lap at his right nipple as a hand tweaked with the other. It was heaven. It was torture. He wanted more.

The hand not playing with his chest teased his pubic hair, getting close enough to the base of his cock but not close enough to touch. He wanted to growl, to yell at Hide to get on with it and just. Fucking. Touch him.

Hide must’ve felt his aggression radiating off of him, because he did eventually touch him, pulling his mouth away from his chest to trail lower as he gripped his dick. He spread the precum with his thumb, digging his nail into the slit before spreading the precum to the rest of his arousal. He gave one, two pumps before gripping the base of his dick and suddenly placing his tongue on the underside.

Kaneki’s eyes shot open, leaning up on his elbows to watch with wide eyes as Hide tongued the tip, pressing his lips to make small kisses along the shaft before engulfing his length in his mouth. Kaneki let out a shout as he fell back to the bed, feeling the hot dampness of his friend’s mouth on his cock as he continued on, moving his hand away to take him all in.

That’s when Kaneki lost his fucking shit.

Hide hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down as he trailed his tongue along his length.

Now, Kaneki had never received a blowjob before. Or any kind of sexual job before. So he had no way of comparing but to him, this had to be the absolute best. He was losing his fucking mind because of Hide and he was so ready. So fucking ready to orgasm.

But once again, all he could feel was loss, and complete frustration that Hide pulled. The fuck. Off.

He shot up quick, glaring at his friend as he licked his lips, mirth in his eyes as he chuckled throatily.

He looked hot with his cheeks blotchy, his eyes glazed over with lust and his lips swollen and covered in spit.

“Hide,” he hissed, grabbing said boy and pulling him down on top of him.

“Yes, Kaneki,” he played along, coyly smiling at him as he blindly reached out for the lube. He gave him a kiss, grabbing the bottle and sitting back up. He popped the cap off and poured a decent amount of liquid on his fingers, keeping the bottle at bay as he reached down and circled Kaneki’s opening.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, suddenly serious as he awaited Kaneki’s answer. The other boy rid himself of his irritation, the question hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Holy shit they were about to fuck.

Holy shit he was about to get fucked by Hide.

Holy sHIT BALLS.

Anxiety took over, causing him to have a mild panic attack as he thought about Hide’s question. The other boy noticed his change, pulling his back to reach up and cup his face, lube be damned.

“Hey hey, it’s okay if you don’t,” he whispered, planting little kisses all over his face. He didn’t want to push him or make him feel like they had to go all the way. He continued shushing him, giving encouraging kisses to calm him down, and they worked. Once Kaneki was settled again, he really took the time to think about the question, and pulled away a bit to look his friend in the eye.

“You can…continue.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna pressure you…”

“It’s fine, I promise,” Kaneki pecked him on the nose, a small smile on his face as Hide finally got the answer.

“Just tell me when to stop, alright?” he told him, wiping the lube from Kaneki’s cheek with the bedspread. He popped the cap of the lube again and poured out some more, recoating his fingers and resuming his position at Kaneki’s entrance. He gave him a second to gather himself, pushing in one finger when he was given the go.

He was met with some resistance, mumbling to the other to relax as he pushed in past the rings. He started with little thrusts, mainly to get his hole used to the obtrusion before pushing his finger in all the way, pushing in another digit.

Kaneki was not ready for the added finger, clenching tight when Hide started pumping both inside. The burning sensation wasn’t going away, but it became more tolerable as the boy continued, eventually spreading his fingers wide and stretching him out.

The brunette clenched the sheets beneath him, panting at the feel of Hide preparing him. He wanted more, somehow forming the word on his lips only to groan out lowly when a third finger entered.

Hide set to work on finding his prostate, rubbing against walls as he continued fingering him, striking luck when Kaneki gasped, a high pitched keen reaching his ears when he rubbed against a certain spongy spot.

He made sure to rub against it some more, loving the mewls that came out of the other boy’s mouth as he grinded his fingers against it. But, all good things must come to an end eventually. Hide pulled his fingers out, heart clenching at the sound Kaneki made when he did so. He quickly made sure to grab the condom he had grabbed earlier, tearing the package open and rolling on the condom, grabbing the lube once more to slick himself up. He positioned himself at his entrance, lifting his head up to silently ask Kaneki if he was ready.

The other boy held his breath, heart beating against his ribcage at the fact they really were about to do it. They were really here, in Hide’s room, about to have sex and that terrified and excited him all the same.

Breathing in a huge gulp of air, he signaled for Hide to move, eyes clenching shut and mouth open in a silent cry as he slowly pushed in, entering his stretched hole.

No amount of fingering could’ve prepared him for this, this searing pain that almost seemed as if he was being torn in two. Hide wasn’t even all the way in and he wanted to cry. He didn’t, but he was close. He took in deep breaths, counting down by 7’s to calm himself, ignoring the returning burning sensation once the other boy was fully seated in him.

Hide was no better, the tightness clenching around him feeling as if his circulation was cut off. For a brief moment, he honestly thought his dick was gonna fall off, forever stuck in his best friend’s asshole.

They stayed like that, neither moving as they adjusted to one another. Kaneki soon felt the pain subside, more or less weakening as the feeling of fullness became more obvious. It felt…kinda nice if he could be honest. Like he was complete or something.

Hide watched his face change from pain to pleasure, knowing exactly when to move. It was only a small move, yet both groaned at the notion. He pulled out almost all the way, leaving the tip inside before ramming back in, his head tilting back in pleasure. Kaneki wasn’t any different, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer and reaching a hand up to grasp Hide’s arm, effectively pulling him down. The energetic boy continued thrusting, going slow at first but coming in hard, feeling arms circle around his neck.

He buried his face in the nook between his friend’s neck and shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of Kaneki’s breath on his ear as he whispered, “F-faster.”

The sound went straight to his dick, picking up the pace as he pounded Kaneki into the mattress. The bed was shaking, his headboard hitting the wall with each thrust. He was really lucky they weren’t living in a complex, happy there were no neighbors to complain about all the noise and banging. Pun intended.

Kaneki wasn’t even making coherent noises anymore, all his words coming out as gibberish and moans. They got louder when Hide found his prostate again, making sure to ram into it with every thrust.

They were both coming undone, bedsprings groaning beneath as they fucked. Hide knew Kaneki was getting close, himself included, an idea popping up into his head somehow amidst his impending climax.

He reached a hand down in between the two, grabbing Kaneki’s dick as it bobbed between them. With a few pumps and a flick of his wrist, he could feel the walls around him clenching tighter, the brunette practically cutting himself off as he froze, hot semen spurting against both their abdomens.

It was enough to push Hide over the edge as well, a quiet “Kaneki,” on his tongue as he came. He didn’t stop thrusting until it was over, resting heavily on top of the other boy. Both were panting, holding onto each other as they came down from their highs. Hide didn’t want to move.

“I,” Kaneki started, shutting up when he didn’t have anything to say. He couldn’t speak. But Hide understood. He always does.

“Same,” he replied, propping himself onto his elbows to stare down at his best friend. He smiled softly at the boy, earning one in return.

Slowly, he pulled out, lying next to his friend as he pulled the condom off, tying it before throwing it at the trash bin next to his desk.

He missed.

“Nice shot,” Kaneki snorted, too tired to move onto his side. Hide punched him lightly on the shoulder, turning to wrap and arm around his waist.

“I didn’t think this was gonna happen when I woke up this morning,” Hide chided, snickering at the blush spreading along the other boy’s body.

“Shut up,” he got back in reply, weakly if he might add.

It was quiet in the room once more, neither wanting to break the silence as they took in each other, evaluating their relationship. Were they boyfriends now?

As if reading his mind, Hide whispered, “So can I introduce you to my mom as my boyfriend? Or do you wanna ask her hand in courting me?”

“Oh my god.”

Hide couldn’t help but laugh, muffling his laughter by burying his face into Kaneki’s shoulder. Really, the brunette should’ve expected this.

“Well, hope you realize that now I can’t leave the house. Guess you’re stuck with me all night.”

“Oh the horror,” Hide gasped dramatically, snorting when Kaneki gave him a look.

“Speaking of you staying here tonight, you can wait until mom gets home so she can call your aunt instead. I know you don’t want to talk to her.”

Kaneki felt warm and fuzzy all over again, realizing this was why Hide was his favorite.

“Thank you,” he whispered, turning on his side to throw an arm around him. The other boy didn't say anything, wrapping his arms around his tighter, hugging him close to his body.

He pulled away slightly, reaching up to lightly pinch his chin between his forefinger and thumb, bringing his face up to brush his lips against the brunette’s. Both reveled in the love they put in the simple kiss, effectively telling each other how either felt without a single word.

Kaneki guessed his day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
